Lightning, Thunder, Action!
by Sensational Sista
Summary: When Tomo's scared, she goes crawling to Yomi for help, much to the annoyance of Yomi. Will she survive or just end up killing Tomo before the night's through? drama but funny. some ooc in parts


**A.N**.: WARNING! FLUFF ALERT! X3

--

**Lightning, Thunder, Action!**

Tokyo's citizens watched the skies that night. Many of the people able to ignore the storm reports just went to bed and slept soundly.

The radio played it's usual soft music. A teenage girl sat at her desk deeply engrossed with her homework. Her pencil scratched away at the work, occasionally flipping around and using its eraser. A soft light was emitted from her lamp.

The whole atmosphere was placid and welcoming.

Outside the window though did not match the sereness that the bedroom gave off though. The wind that night was whirling, brushing the leaves on the trees together. Branches creaked uncertainly as the gusts slowly increased over the minutes.

Yomi looked in the direction of her window when she heard a strong gust pick up. The winds were a sure sign of an oncoming thunderstorm. They were quite common in the later months of spring after all. She didn't want the spray of rain to get on her bed sheets of course, so she stood up and walked the short distance to her opened window. Halfway there, she could hear the skies open up and a downpour begin.

Sliding it shut, she sat back down at her desk, quietly resuming her studies. She had all of her information, for a project Miss Tanazaki had assigned, in perfect order finally. It had taken her most of that Friday night to order. Her parents were out so the house was quiet, allowing her a good amount of time on her work.

The winds on the other side of the wall seemed to be muffled to the brunette's ears. Her music also drowned it out some as well.

Just as the long haired teen was about to start her last problems a strong breeze blew into her room. She turned just before the zephyr knocked up her papers and book pages. The papers scattered to the floor, all mixing together.

Koyomi looked at the pile of papers in disbelief. Another gust of the wind made her turn attention to her window which was now open. '_What the..._' Jumping to her feet, she scurried over to her window.

She reached her bed's side and was about to kneel down upon it and crawl to her window, when a blurred figure launched itself through said window. With a yelp of surprise, the teen in glasses flailed her arms whiling falling back off of her mattress. She landed with a hard thunk on her bottom, glasses falling off of her face landing near the mattress's edge.

Taking a glance up, Yomi watched as the blurry figure turned to the window, shutting it once again before another whip of wind could enter. Even without her glasses adorning her face, Yomi knew whom had just propelled themselves into her room like a rocket.

"Tomo..." she growled after her 2 and a half seconds of shock wore off. She blinked trying to follow the movement of the figure above her to no avail. '_Stupid 20/145 vision._'

The blurry figure, going by the name of Tomo, slid off of the bed. "Glad to see you're still up." Her reference was to the alarm clock on Yomi's desk. It's hands pointed at 11:36. She stepped over to a spot a little ways beside Yomi and picked up something. She knelt to her friend and attempted to slide the glasses back on the taller teen's face but ended up failing miserably.

"Ow! Jeeze Tomo, it goes behind the ears not in the eye!" Snatching the glasses out of the short haired girl's hand, Yomi placed them back on the bridge of her nose. The girl opposite of her hoisted herself back onto the sheet covered bed. "Why are you here anyway? It's gonna be 12 o'clock in a short while." Yomi took a note that Tomo was quivering slightly. The girl's clothing was wet as well.

"I didn't want to be at home." With a shrug of the shoulders, Tomo laid her head against Yomi's soft pillow, lying on her back and shutting her eyes.

Sighing, the tall girl shook her head. She should have known Tomo would pull out some lame excuse. Standing she spoke. "Go and get changed into something dry while I do this. Take my clothing from the dresser." Yomi picked up the majority of her papers and dropped them back on her desk.

Tomo hopped over to the dresser and opened one of the lower drawers, already knowing where her friend kept specific clothes. She pulled out a pair of green striped pajama pants and an aqua button up shirt. Both shirt and pants were large compared her petite frame. She proceeded to strip out of her wet clothes while her friend occupied herself with papers.

--

Sighing, Yomi checked over her pages one more time. To her side, the sound of a body landing on bed springs was heard.

From the bed, Tomo was laughing. "Haha, you are actually doing that stupid assignment. I on the other hand am smart and have devised a full proof plan on how to not have to do it: Just copy your's Monday."

Blinking at the utter idiocy her best friend just displayed, the fair haired brunette began shuffling through the mess of sheets. She muttered under her breath.

Rolling onto her side, Tomo spoke simply, "Wow, you are messy."

"It's all your fault. You had to open up the window."

"Well when I first got here it was open, but just as I was about to go in, it started to rain and you shut it. Luckily I was swift and made that mad dash through it when the wind slid it open." Flopping back to her backside, Tomo yawned. "I could have gotten sick out there ya know."

Outside the, the wind carried on. Its howling sound was slightly more audible than it had been before. The song on the radio had switched to one of a dance beat.

Yomi picked up a pile of papers and aligned them all. "There." Her voice sounded triumphant as she set the papers down on her desk, being sure to paper clip them together, and turned to face her bed. Her smaller friend was still laying on her back, her gaze to the ceiling. She tilted her head to face Yomi. "Are you finished now?"

The girl who lived in the house officially, and not just dropped by at random hours of the night, nodded. She then crossed her arms. "Okay, so why did you really come here?"

"Has that been dwindling in your mind this entire time?" asked the girl from the bed in a playful tone.

Yomi raised an eyebrow. "Yes, for what ever stupid reason." Her head tilted ever so slightly. " You always have a better excuse, whether it be true or not."

Rolling onto her side to face the wall, the dark haired girl shrugged her shoulders once again. "I don't know. Maybe I wasn't kidding. I didn't want to be at home."

Yomi turned to her large window. "Do your parents know you came over?" The wind outside blew, sending a sheet of rain against the window.

Tomo didn't move in Yomi's sight but the girl in glasses heard her. "My parents were out for the night."

With that statement, something clicked in the taller girl's mind. She got up headed over to the bed. Sitting down on the end of it, she faced Tomo's body, a smirk forming on her lips. "Oh yeah. It must have slipped my mind." The smaller teen craned her neck to look at Yomi. "I nearly forgot you were... oh what was it again?"

The dark haired girl bolted upright with a defiant expression on her face. "Don't say it!"

In a teasing manner, the fair haired brunette put a finger to her chin, her smirk intensified it's evil. "That's right. When you're alone, you are afraid of thunderstorms!" Her friend fumed as Yomi laughed hysterically.

"Shut up! I am not anymore!" Desperate, Tomo lunged at her friend.

Swiftly moving out of the way, Yomi sat on her bed exultantly as if she had been the victor to an amazing dual. The girl before her fell onto the floor with a thump, growling.

Tomo hated when Yomi could get the upper hand of any dispute. She sat up infuriated and her hands reached out, grasping the sheets tightly. She watched as Yomi's giddy laughter slowed into a nervous chuckle.

"Tomo.. Don't give me that look... T-Tomo..." Suddenly becoming scared, Yomi backed up on her knees against her wall as her best friend began climbing after her.

"Take it back," was the smaller teen's request. Well, more of a demand. She crawled closer, a diabolic scowl on her face.

"Sheesh, Tomo. I was just kidding you." '_Oh gosh she's gone demonic on me!_'

"Take it back."

"Tomo!"

"Take it back!"

With that, she jumped at her tall friend. Yomi did her best to maneuver away again. The brunette scrambled to her feet, slipping slightly from her loose sheets. She had almost made a dive off of her mattress but a force had grabbed her around the waist and pulled her flat onto her stomach. Yomi let out a yelp upon landing at the foot of her bed, her head just barely remaining on the mattress. The weight of her best friend and tormenter sat on her legs.

The intelligent girl turned slightly, hoping to beg her way out of the situation at hand. "N-now Tomo..." Her view was met with a shadowy face as her short friend leaned over her, her big head blocking out the light of her desk lamp. The look Yomi was given was very serious, though nonetheless creepy. '_Maybe I shouldn't have started this..._'

Yomi's blood was chilling. She hated it when Tomo did this.

"Take it back, or else."

Gulping, Yomi asked curiously, "Or else what..?"

As the devious girl sitting on her was about to respond, the light in the room flickered off along with the music and a brilliant flash of lightning illuminated the darkness. Yomi could only stare out her window as the bolt, so bright and crisp, could be seen traveling in the sky. Yet no sooner had the light appeared and gone away, a clap of thunder echoed through the night air.

It wasn't the loudest of thunder one has ever heard, but it still did a number on the eardrums. Blinking and shaking her head slightly, the girl gazed through her glasses. The rest of the room away from the window was dark. Black as pitch actually.

On impulse, Yomi went to grab a flashlight out from under her bed, but the oh so familiar weight was still upon her, stopping her movements. She stared down to the figure now laying upon her, their arms wrapped around her arms and torso tightly. "Um.. Tomo?" Her response was of a whimper. Yomi sighed, rolling her eyes. Tomo was still afraid of thunderstorms after all.

Hugging her best friend like a pillow, Tomo squeezed her eyes shut. "Is... it over?"

Propping herself into a sitting position, Yomi eyed her window where some light could still be seen through the heavy rain. The storm held no signs of letting up within the hour at least in her opinion. Deciding to keep that view to herself, she shook her head. "Well, for now maybe. But the storm may go on for a little while longer."

There was a muffled mumble from her chest, but the tall teen could hear it fine: "God damn storm."

Yomi smirked lightly. Then she tried to move her arms, but found them plastered to her sides in Tomo's vice like grip. She sweat dropped. "Lemme go for a minute."

Shaking her head, the wildcat wailed, "Nooo! It's too dark!"

'_Afraid of the dark still too? Oi!_' Pulling her arms away from her best friend's grip, Yomi said accusingly, "I have been trying to get a flashlight. Let go of me already." She felt Tomo huff in annoyance against her chest and then pull back.

No sooner had Yomi hopped off the bed did another clap of thunder echo through the dreary night. The brunette shook her head lightly ridding the sound of the rumble from her brain. She stretched an arm out under her bed and retrieved a small flashlight. She switched the button on its side to 'On'.

A light yellow glow then illuminated part of the bedroom. Yomi smiled to herself upon standing. She moved her hand and shined the light across her bed. "Isn't this better... Tomo?"

Instead of seeing her friend sprawled out on the covers like she had been moments prior, it surprised the bespectacled girl to see a lump underneath the sheets. She raised a brow while sitting down beside the girl. "Umm, shall I ask or do you want to talk?"

The mumble that could be heard from under the green bed sheets was clear enough to be understood. "It's too dark..."

"It's darker under there you know." Yomi smirked watching the lump shift uneasily. Slowly a peak hole appeared in the blanket as Tomo looked out into the now more lit room. The taller girl sat still for a few minutes and finally asked, "Any day now, you can come out."

With a shake of her head, the small teenager pulled the sheets closer. "No. It's safer under here."

"I have a light out here."

There was not a moment's pause before the girl holding the flashlight found herself covered by a blanket and being pulled back slightly. Smiling innocently, yet with a hint of mischief, was the girl beside her under the blanket. "Now we are protected and have the light."

The long haired teen growled in annoyance. "I don't want to be under here.

Tomo merely shrugged. "Okay then, you can leave, but I keep the light."

Just as she was going to retort, more lightening flashed. It was followed quickly by a clap of thunder, loud even through the walls of the bed sheets. There was a squeak and Yomi braced herself for the weight of her best friend propelling onto her again. The short girl squeezed her eyes tight in hopes to block out the thunder.

Yomi sighed, smiling slightly at her best friend. It was times like these that she enjoyed, yet also found creepy. For one reason, in public the two of them never shared much physical contact other than through jokes. The only times Yomi was used to were these storms which Tomo always sought out her comfort. Tomo never was the type to sit still or be quiet, or be scared for that matter. No one would think of even suggesting that the wildcat of their highschool could end up being afraid of the dark and thunderstorms. Especially at the age of seventeen.

Rolling her eyes in a mock annoyance, the bespectacled girl put her hands on Tomo's back, lightly patting her. This motion seemed to give a relief to the smaller girl who sighed into Yomi's collar where her head had been resting.

"Tomo, are you ever going to get over this silly fear?"

There was a small interval of silence as the only sounds audible were the duet's breathing and the pouring rain out on the roof.

Finally, once nearly a minute had passed in a perpetual silence, the darker haired teenager spoke. "Probably not. Why?"

"Because it get's annoying. And you're way to old for this sort of thing." Bringing up her serious tone, Yomi honestly scolded her friend. It was annoying and she didn't want Tomo to have to be stuck with this phobia.

"But..." was the simple response, lacking any real point to continue.

"Really Tomo. Just learn to not be scared any more." Her voice gave off a tone that was slightly harsher than she had meant for.

The silence to follow slowly ate away at both girls.

Yomi pulled herself along the mattress a little so her back could rest against her wall, at least somewhat. She let her long legs dangle off the bed's edge. The girl resting on top of her let her grip slacken around Yomi's torso to allow the tall girl to move away. Even in the dim light under the blanket, Yomi could see the insecure look etched on Tomo's face. The look was almost enough to make her stop all the small movement she was doing and take the tiny girl into her arms, as a mother would a young child if the child was frightened. She didn't however.

As the tall teenager rested her back upon the wall of her room, she calmly sighed and looked down once more to the girl who was now about a foot and a half away from her reach. Tomo sat on her hands and knees, gaze dropped to the ruffled sheet below them. Her expression was hidden under her bangs which covered the top of her cute forehead.

The brunette watched her best friend for a moment. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a bright flash of lightning, even through the blanket, from outside her window. She knew what was to follow oh too well. Within seconds of the lightning bolt, a rolling tremor of sound rang out loudly. Yomi braced her body. As the years had flown by she had become accustomed to the weight of her friend propelling onto her.

Her muscles sat tensed even after the thunder had passed. Her eyes had shut in an automatic reaction before. Slowly though, she squinted them open. Her muscles remaining tense.

As her eyesight became clear again, she saw that Tomo had not moved an inch from the spot she was in just a minute earlier. Needless to say Yomi's jaw slacked ever so slightly in shock. She let her body relax as her hand reached out half way in the short girl's direction. Eye brows furrowed, the girl in glasses was trying to adjust to the change. The change that disrupted over 11 years of tradition in her subconscious.

Tentatively, she questioned, "Tomo?"

The girl did not look up to Yomi but she did respond. "I'm.. not scared..." Her voice was just a whisper, or maybe softer.

Yomi heard it though. It rang in her ears and she could easily pick up all the traces of insecurity, fright, tiredness... loneliness. Just at the way she had said that sentence, Yomi knew Tomo was forcing a lie.

Tomo spoke again as Yomi had spoken her name one more time. "I am not... scared..." Her voice sounded determined, but it dripped with fear. This was driving Yomi insane.

Finally reaching her hand out all the way, the brunette's hand landed on the hunched over girl's shoulder. To Yomi, she really did not feel the surprise of Tomo's shaking body. She let out a soft breath, feeling her heart weighing down as Tomo strained for courageousness but was failing miserably.

"Tomo..." this was the third time she had spoken her childhood friend's name within that short amount of time.

"I'll learn to be unscared..." spoke Tomo weakly, her voice very unconvincing. Her intentions were meant well though.

At least that's what the wise teen figured. She expressed this by leaning forward with her upper torso and wrapped her arms around the small 17 year-old, dragging Tomo up to herself as gently as she could, which was fairly easy as Tomo welcomed the embrace with no hesitation. Arms firmly holding a hug around the dark haired girl, Yomi leaned her cheek against Tomo's. Again, the surprise of feeling Tomo's damp cheeks was not very surprising to the tall girl.

Tomo's arms were folded up against her chest as she used her hands to grasp Yomi's pajama shirt collar. Her eyes were closed as she did her best to stop her slowly flowing tears. No matter what, Tomo's pride would stand strong, especially when she knew her fear was quite childish.

"Don't worry Tomo. You'll eventually find a way that will keep you from being scared," Tomo's childhood friend spoke softly, her nurturing side shining through. It was a rare occasion though because this side was normally not directed towards Tomo.

The small girl, cradled in her friend's arms, smiled. Her grin remained only a short while as a flash of lightning happened again out in the pouring storm. As if on Que, Tomo hugged her friend closer as the thunder rolled passed.

Almost immediately into the action, the dark haired girl stopped her mechanical reaction to the thunder. She did not want to annoy her friend anymore and end up being on her own again. To this girl, those few moments earlier Yomi had deserted her during this storm were some of the most terrifying she had ever thought possible. She prayed she would not have to face that again, at least through this storm. To her surprise and delight though, Yomi pulled her close as well, showing the hyper girl that she was still welcome in the arms of her best friend. Her arms wrapping around the shorter girl's mid back held Tomo firmly to Yomi's side.

The small teen had tucked her knees up along the outside of her bespectacled friend's thigh. Both were up against the wall, Yomi's back solidly leaning on that and Tomo leaning into her best friend. The glow of the long since dropped flashlight left a shallow glow in the protection of the blanket. The soft light emitted in the dark made the room feel warmer even though outside the weather raged.

Oh how it raged as the wind picked up again.

As the girls sat in silence, the thunder awaiting its next arrival, Tomo sighed into the crook of the brunette's neck. She was held carefully in her closest friend's grasp, but that could still not stop her normal inner activity. As her feelings of fright died away each passing moment in Yomi's arms, another feeling overtook her. Her feelings of anticipation and anxiousness grew. Oh how it grew. She sighed again.

Taking the sigh as a sign of her hyper friend calming down, Yomi smiled gently, her head still resting a little on her friend's. She heard Tomo sigh a few seconds after her first sigh. Adjusting her grip around the small girl, Yomi took away her left arm and reached over to her kneecap where the miniature flashlight sat. Picking it up, she brought more light over to her and the other girl.

Tomo sighed again, this time louder.

Finally, Yomi's interest caught on and, unlike some who would get curious, she could right away assume Tomo was getting bored. She had known her way too long to assume anything less. '_Gosh. The one thing that scares her most and she still let's herself fall victim to her hyperactivity_.' Pondering over whether or not the wildcat of the highschool was a lost cause or not, Yomi heard the girl sigh again. There was more of a force behind it, the annoyance evident in Tomo's vocals. "Dammit Tomo, stop already!" Her own personal tolerance level would never be able to take all of Tomo's annoying habits. Swiftly, Koyomi bopped the small girl's head with the flashlight.

The light flickered and dulled down greatly. Needless to say this made Tomo visibly flinch. Her eyes widening, she cried out to her friend. "No! The light!" Her head burst upright, crashing into Yomi's jaw making the larger teen's teeth crack against one another.

"Ow!" yelped the other teenager as Tomo made a lunge for the flashlight. She got it in her hands and pulled it close to her chest, allowing the remaining dim light illuminate her face. Yomi let a growl form in her throat as she gently rubbed her jaw with her right hand, her left one slammed into the bed to support the forceful actions. This movement caused the small teen to fall out of her grip and roll sideways due to the pull of gravity. Tomo's head hit the wall.

"Ow!" she yelped, practically mimicking Yomi's cry from moments before.

The brunette scoffed and turned away from the dark haired teenager. "You seriously deserved that one."

Just as Tomo was going to retort, her small stick of light that she was relying on as her safety, her protector of darkness, flickered one more time and then died out. Pitch blackness soon was draped over the two girls. As if that was not enough, a sound of thunder rippled through the dark night.

Looking towards Yomi in a desperate move, she could hardly make out any figure in the pitch black, but she her vision could see Yomi's back still facing her. The hyper girl clutched the now dead beacon to her chest and squeezed her eyes shut. A whimper escaped her mouth. With her knees tucked up close to her body, Tomo waited through the thunder. After 4 seconds, the rolling thunder died back down and the sound of rain came back to the ears.

Even after the thunder passed, Yomi could still feel her small friend quivering at her side. She let her gaze fall to her legs, although she could not visibly see them. Beside her, the wildcat mewled quietly in fright. Yomi bit her lip, only lightly because jaw movement was severely hurting her at the moment. No matter how annoying Tomo got and no matter what the hyper girl did to piss her off, she could never fight off the want to protect her. Actually, she sometimes felt it was more of a need then a want. Koyomi sighed, finally figuring what to do.

The next thing that the tall teenager did was enough to terrify Tomo completely. Yomi pulled herself forward and lifted the covers over her head and stood up. Her soft steps on the carpet were the only signs to Tomo that she was walking away from the bed. The footsteps became softer as Yomi's distance increased.

Light pats could be heard near the wall, most likely from Yomi finding her way through the darkness. There was a creak of a door and Tomo strained her ears to listen to where her friend was going. She sat there still huddled in a ball. After about a minute passed, there was no more sound in the room other than her breathing and the patter of the rain drops outside.

The silence was daunting.

Tomo kept herself pulled tight. Even the prideful Tomo had to admit that she was living some of her worst nightmares. And to top it off, they were all happening it at once. She had four main fears, and so far three were playing out before her at the moment.

First, the thundering and lightening of the storm;

Second, the darkness surrounding her;

Third, Yomi leaving her side;

The girl underneath the safety of her best friend's bed sheet bit her knuckle carefully. Thoughts were plaguing her mind of the events she had to suffer through. Soon her thoughts drifted to the girl who had since left her side.

How long had it been? 2 minutes? 20?

The scared girl began to get gradually more frightened, this time not for herself though.

Fourth, Yomi's safety.

She heard the loud crack of thunder from outside and flinched. This actually motivated her to move. Deciding to go find her friend and planning to demand a reason of her leave, Tomo peaked through the blankets. She took a deep steadying breath and, instead of taking it slow, dove through the covers and ended up thumping loudly on her back as she rolled onto the floor. "Ow.. Stupid.." she muttered scornfully.

She stood up for the first time in a long while, not sure how long since the power had turned off Yomi's electric alarm clock. Tomo grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her shoulders and walked towards the main door, the direction and distance embedded into her memory from years upon years of tracing the same path.

Soon she was in the black hallway. Her eyes felt sore as they darted each way trying to find a source of light, yet finding none. At a painstakingly slow pace for Tomo Takino, she inched her way in the direction of the Mizuhara's living room. As she neared it the windows were producing a small blueish gray tint in the darkness. It was lightening of course. Clutching her blanket, Tomo stopped and waited for the thunder to pass before continuing.

After waiting nearly 30 seconds, the thunder roared and the dark haired teen opened her eyes, which had automatically shut due to habit. As she scanned the blueish hued room about 1 feet ahead of her, jumbled thoughts of horror movies soon piled into her abnormal brain.

Goblins and monsters etched their way in her mind as she continued down the vestibule. The girl slowed her pace as she entered the living room. Scenes of burglars sneaking into houses and murdering their victims soon flooded her mind, quickly washing over the superficial monster stories her brain had first thought up.

She pushed herself against the wall and peaked her head into the nearly all dark room. A sudden fear of someone sneaking into the house in search of shelter from the rain became the top idea on her mind. If only she had a chance to get some ICPO training in before this storm, then she'd not be afraid. Alas she was still a student. But that has never stopped a Takino.

She gave another suspicious glance around the room that was hardly visible to her before slipping out into it. She nearly tripped over a coffee table, but there she grabbed the TV remote. It would serve as her weapon against any strangers. She looked around again, the 'weapon' held close along with the dead flashlight.( A part of her still believed that it would come alive again.) She was honestly hopping ever so slightly that she would catch a glimpse of movement in the darkness. Of course, it may also be the one she was in search of in the first place.

"Yomi...!" mumbling harshly, Tomo then realized that she had still yet to find her friend. And what if there was a burglar in the house? Would her best friend be alright? Surely the American could handle herself, but what if she was captured? Her mind was now convinced that someone had broken into the house and she just needed a sign.

Quickly she tiptoed through the room, passing the couch which sat before the entrance of the kitchen. She made it to the kitchen safely and she exhaled a breath.

The room was empty. Sighing, and pondering over what to do next, Tomo cast her eyes downward. She suddenly remembered how dark the room was and involuntarily shuddered. She easily decided to go back to the safety of Yomi's room. As if a thief would go into smelly ol' Yomi's room anyway. She assured herself this thought and swiftly spun around to make her dash for the bedroom.

She wasn't expecting to have a frontal collision with another living, breathing human. Both emitted an 'umph' making that the only sound in the quiet house. She stepped back as her body fought for balance, her mind raced not ready for a real burglar. The figure easily loomed over her and even in the dark she could tell she was tiny in comparison. The other figure seemed to be in the same position of regaining their balance. Using this to her advantage, Tomo clutched the television remote tightly and swung her arm toward the stranger. Her adrenalin rushed as she feared the outcome of this encounter.

The hard plastic met violently with the face of the shadowy person. The stranger's high pitched cry of pain stopped Tomo though.

She watched as the person stumbled back and bumped into the back of the couch. Tomo's eyes darted to the left and right repeatedly, her fear suddenly jumping off the scale. "Ohhhhh... shit..." was muttered beneath her breath.

"Dammit Tomo!" Yomi growled propping herself weakly against the couch backside. Her hand rubbed her throbbing cheek tenderly. "First my jaw, now this! I'm gonna rip your limbs off as soon as I don't hurt so much!"

Chuckling nervously, Tomo shook it off and stepped up to her friend and patted her shoulder with her free hand while the other still held the blanket across her shoulders. "Now now, no need to be harsh. If you were the burglar I thought you were I technically would be saving you." Smiling in the dim light, Tomo gave her most innocent face possible as yomi gave her an incredulous face.

Groaning, the mistaken girl decided to ask, "What are you doing out here?" Tomo simply told her she was searching for her.

"So now back to important matters, why the hell did you leave me? I could have been killed!" shrieked Tomo in aggravation. "Don't you care at all?"

"I had left to get this flashlight to replace the one I had 'broke' a few minutes ago." She laughed lightly while hoisting herself onto the couch's back to sit. Continuing she added, "When I got back to the room and found it empty I got worried."

Giving off a toothy grin, Tomo questioned back, "You were worried?" The lightening that flashed illuminated the room, making Tomo's pearly whites shine.

Rolling her eyes at the overly dramatized scene, Yomi scoffed. "Yeah, cause knowing you, you would have run out in the storm and gotten plowed over by a rain blinded truck" The girl in front of her shrugged off Yomi's statement. Feeling quite well at the moment, Tomo could easily knock off any comment Yomi sent her way. Well, at least until a roar of thunder once again made itself known by thrashing about loudly in the heavens.

Her muscles made her spring forward to the nearest object which happened to be Yomi. Her weight propelled itself onto the larger girl. "Tooo-" was all Yomi could let out as she fell back onto her couch, the surprisingly heavy weight of her closest friend was enough to pin her down. Tomo's blanket flared around them and settled down on top of the two students. Somehow Yomi had saved herself from falling directly off the couch's front side by twisting slightly to land along is horizontally. The ending result left her left arm wedged under the cushions.

This was getting way too old for Koyomi as she felt Tomo tense against her as the thunder slowed down. What was this, the fifth time that one night she has had to deal with this impulsive action of her friend's?

As silence took hold of the air in the living room Yomi nudged a throw pillow at her head so that her head would be comfortable. Settling her head against it, content, she eyed her friend in the dim gray light. Her vision was blurred. She blinked. This was more blur than she usually had in the dark. '_Damn.. My glasses must have fallen off. This just totally completes everything._' "My glasses fell off when you hit me." She stated this simply remembering the feeling of plastic on metal.

Tomo's response was just as easy, her mind calming ever since the passing thunder. "You dropped the new flashlight too. Good job."

Growling, Yomi rolled her eyes. "I had gotten that for you, moron. I could care less whether or not I can see, well, in the dark that is." She sent a glare knowing Tomo would feel it.

"You still didn't have to get it. I would have been fine as long as you didn't leave me.." The loud girl's voice trailed off sadly into Yomi's shirt where her head had ended up resting again.

She felt a little guilty as Tomo said that. Inhaling deeply and letting her eyes close for a few moments, Yomi decided to swallow her pride, which was something she was not accustomed to doing. "Alright Tomo. Fine. I'm.." She shifted her lips into many distorted forms and seemed to be trying to locate the correct form for her words. Tomo looked up to her struggling friend, chin resting lazily atop Yomi's bosom. Finally, Koyomi uttered her words. "I'm sorry. You were right."

Even with her eyes still shut gently, she knew the smaller teen was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Sighing, Yomi decided to continue on so as to not inflate Tomo's ego anymore. "But what surprised me the most was that you left my room. I'm surprised you weren't on the floor bawling your eyes out since no one was there to protect you." She opened her light brown eyes finally and gazed down at the girl who was still staring up at her. "Why is that?"

Letting her gaze fall to Yomi's chin, Tomo remained silent for a moment. It was apparent she was thinking something over in what little brain she had.

Patiently, Yomi waited, her eyes occasionally darting towards the windows in hopes of seeing the storm's progression. The rain was still pouring but the splatters against the window were fewer. The wind had definitely died down. Her eyes snapped back downward as Tomo began speaking.

"Well, I started thinking.." she spoke slowly finding her words. She looked back up to Yomi as she did so. "I then realized it wouldn't be smart to sit around cornered in case someone broke into the house disguised under the thunder." Yomi had expected something like that coming from the prone teen. "But then as I was walking around I thought you could end up in danger and... I wanted to find you." She shied away from her words for a millisecond but went on. "You know what they say. 'Courage isn't without fear. Courage is realizing that something is more important than fear.'"

Jaw going slack before the bright eyed teen even finished, the intelligent girl blinked. She knew Tomo _had_ to have gotten that from a video game, and more than likely did not get its meaning, but still. Was that really Tomo speaking? It definitely caught Yomi off guard since Tomo was way out of character. '_But then again, she never ceases to surprise me.._' "Well Tomo... I can easily say I wasn't expecting to hear..._ that_ come from your mouth. Kinda weird."

Shrugging her shoulders Tomo suddenly pouted her lips. "Hey. It's not that weird."

Yomi just laughed. "Oh yes it is! You're never sincere." She giggled some more as her closest friend huffed in annoyance. She turned to the window and let her voice drop to a more mellow pitch. "Looks like the storms easing up, huh?"

A few flashes of brilliant lightning bolts illuminated the dreary night. The light cascaded through the water covered windows, Yomi's ordinarily bright living room would be lit up for mere milliseconds and look almost like day. To the young Mizuhara, these flashes were hurting her eyes ever so slightly.

The time of night had definitely began to catch up to the girls. Simultaneously the two teenagers yawned , eliciting giggles from each other. It was way too late for both of them.

Stretching her back and free arm to her body's plea, Yomi then settled back into her plush couch, her free arm laying atop her best friend's back. Her eyes drifted shut. She exhaled deeply, finally seeming content to fall asleep.

Thunder rumbled softly in the distance. The rain still poured down, but the sound was much quieter than it had been earlier that night. Tomo had been watching the window for a few minutes. When the storms were ending she enjoyed watching them go. A soft snore let her eyes fall on Yomi who seemed nearly lost in dreamland.

Chewing her lip in though, Tomo spoke, "Yomi?" There was a very gentle 'mmphu' as a response.

Letting out a soft laugh, the short haired girl concluded her friend was already out like a light. Tomo laid her head down on her friend's chest and waited some time before deciding to continue what she had begun."What you said earlier, about me eventually finding something to keep me from being scared and all.. You were wrong, as usual." she chuckled, but the grogginess in her voice slurred her vocals. Her eyes shut.

A few seconds passed and she smiled into Yomi's chest, her voice barely comprehensible above being muffled and indistinct. "I've already had someone this whole time..." She was off in dreamland not even 2 minutes after finishing that statement.

Tomo was knocked out so quickly and heavily that she would never have remembered Yomi's hand rise and stroke her hair gently. Both girls smiled in their slumbering forms.

Outside the pitter patter of rain continued to fall on top of the city of Tokyo, only this time two more citizens could sleep soundly.

--

**A.N.**: omg this was supposed to be five pages long at the most... not 15. O.o;

Oh well, more Tomo and Yomi fluff. For once it's just_ implied_ shoujo ai so don't you just hate me? Haha I do x3


End file.
